1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mounted pulse transformer.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,093,980 discloses a surface mounted pulse transformer including a drum type core and a plurality of coils. The drum type core includes a core, a first flange and a second flange disposed on both ends of the core. The plurality of coils wind around the core to form a primary coil and a secondary coil. A plurality of electrodes are formed on surfaces of the first and second flanges and to be connected to an external substrate. The ends of the coils are physically and electrically connected to the electrodes. The electrodes are disposed as plane pads, therefore the ends of the coils are difficult to be positioned and soldered.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,256,673 discloses a common-mode choke coil including a core, first and second conducting wires, and first and second electrode parts. The core includes a winding section and first and second flanges on either end of the core. Each flange has a front surface and a top surface. A pair of grooves are formed in the top surface sloping from a central position on the top surface in a direction toward the winding section. Each electrode part includes a first electrode on one side of the flange and a second electrode on the opposite side of the flange formed by electroplating either side of the top surface of the front surface. A portion of the electrode is, therefore, formed in the groove in the top surface. The top surface portion of the electrode part is the part that connects with conducting traces on external substrate.